


Steam

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Steam

Steam.  
Beverly sighed as she reset the last hypospray and laid it in  
its rack. It had been a hard two days. The battle was long over;  
they had prevailed, again, but the casualties had been incoming  
for hours. Everything from minor to major surgery, non-stop for  
two days. Now she could return to her quarters and relax. Finally.  
She wandered through the corridors, idly thinking what to do about  
dinner. She had plannedtwo days ago, to dine with the Captain.  
She was fast approaching the time when she would be ready to take  
their long-standing relationship to a new, more intimate level  
and she had intended to tell him, but tonight she was too tired.  
Maybe tomorrow.  
She entered her cabin and stood, her feet unmoving as she tiredly  
tried to decidedinner or bath? Her mind was still debating  
when the door annunciator sounded.  
"Come in."  
The doors whispered open to reveal Jean-Luc Picard, dressed in  
civilian clothes and carrying a bottle of wine.  
"Jean-Luc, what are you doing here?"  
He smiled gently and tilted his handsome head.  
"Well, if you let me come in, I'll tell you."  
She chuckled and made a sweeping motion with her arm.  
"By all means, do come in."  
He stepped into the room and closed the distance between them.  
"Beverlyyou've been on duty for well over four shifts.  
Yes, I know about the casualties and I also know your dedication  
to your job precludes things such as rest, but really Beverlyfour  
shifts?"  
She sighed exasperatingly, pushing her red hair out of her eyes.  
"Jean-Luc I couldn't leave with so many cases to see to.  
You were one of them for God's sake! Don't you"  
He held up his hand in mock surrender.  
"Stop Beverly. All I'm saying is that you need to take care  
of yourself and, to that end, I'm here to see you eat a good meal  
and retire to a decent night's rest. Alright?"  
Arms akimbo, she glared defiantly at him, them lost all her ire  
as his gentle hazel eyes begged her indulgence. Shoulders sagging,  
she bowed her head and sighed.  
"Ok, you win. I'm too bushed to argue."  
He laughed softly. "Now there's a first. Come on, you go  
change and get into a hot bath and I'll organize dinner."  
She smiled and ran a finger down his face, nodding, then left  
him to carry out his instructions.  
The delightful scent of roses filled the steamy atmosphere of  
the bathroom as she luxuriated in the hot water. Bubbles floated  
on the surface, barely disturbed as she sighed with heartfelt  
bliss. The gentle knock on the door only just registered in her  
conscience.  
"Are you decent Beverly?" came his gentle baritone.  
"Hmm mm" she dreamily replied.  
He stood beside the bath looking down at the only woman he had  
ever truly loved. Her lustrous hair was piled up on her head as  
she reclined gracefully under the rafts of bubbles. His lack of  
movement forced her to open her eyes. The depths of love and desire  
she saw in his dark hazel gaze froze her breath in her throat.  
Neither moved for some moments, until Jean-Luc remembered why  
he'd entered her sanctuary.  
"I thought you might like a brandy while you soak. I rarely  
have the time for a soak in a bath, but on the odd occasion I  
do, I find a brandy very beneficial."  
She smiled up at him and noticed the snifter he held in one large  
hand.  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
He knelt beside her and proffered the glass then, on a whim, dipped  
his finger in the tawny liquid and placed a single droplet on  
her lips.  
Quickly, her tongue darted out and gathered the drop, a sharp  
intake of air accompanying the gesture.  
"Would you like some more?" he whispered.  
Nodding, she opened her mouth a little and waited, her heart accelerating.  
Again he dipped his finger into the brandy, only this time, when  
he touched her lip, she drew his finger within her mouth, sucking  
gently and swirling her tongue around the tip.  
He closed his eyes and sighed her name, feeling the first stirrings  
in his groin.  
Raising her hand slowly, she caressed his face, leaving a trail  
of moisture on his skin.  
He opened his eyes and locked his gaze on her. The space between  
their lips disappeared as he leaned down until they were only  
millimetres apart. She could feel his breath as he said softly,  
"So beautiful, my Beverly."  
Their lips met gently, the contact causing their heads to spin.  
Placing the snifter out of the way, he took her head in both his  
hands and kissed her again and when his tongue gently skimmed  
her lips, she opened to him like a flower.  
The kiss tapered off and he pulled back, looking at her with undisguised  
wonder. She smiled and sighed, tracing his sensuous lower lip  
with her thumb.  
"Jean-Lucwill you stayhere with metonight?"  
His eyes drifted shut as tears welled.  
"Yes, my love, I will stay."  
She was confused when he stood and left the bathroom, but he soon  
returned, dressed in a pair of grey satin sleep shorts.  
Beverly took a moment to admire his phenomenal body as he stood  
still under her gaze. She crooked a finger at him and he gracefully  
sank to his knees beside her. He eased one arm under her neck  
and caressed her throat with the other hand as he leaned in and  
kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his head and sighed  
feeling her desire rising. His hand soon left her neck and skimmed  
over her skin, under the water, to the swell of her breasts. Her  
nipples tingled with anticipation as his slightly calloused hand  
molded each breast, just barely brushing the hardened peaks. When  
he took a nipple between finger and thumb and rolled it, she couldn't  
suppress a moan escaping or the arching of her back, which brought  
her bosom out of the water. Without hesitation, he descended on  
the exposed nub and sucked it into his hot mouth. Beverly gasped  
and pulled his head harder onto her breast. His hand left her  
chest and glided down the flat plane of her stomach to briefly  
tease the floating curls at the juncture of her thighs.  
With a gentle bite to her nipple, he slid his fingers through  
her folds, easily feeling her slick moisture, even in the hot  
water. Transferring his mouth to her other nipple, he caressed  
her labia before sliding one thick finger into her heat, making  
her arch and moan. Bending her knees, she parted her legs and  
pushed onto his thrusting finger, her mind reeling with suppressed  
desire.  
He released her pebbled nipple and watched her intently as he  
slipped another finger in to join the first while his thumb gently  
brushed over her swollen clitoris. She jerked and cried out, feeling  
the beginnings of her climax. Desperately, she clutched his muscled  
arm and gasped, "No! Not yetwe should be"  
His deep voice cut through the hectic maze of sensation.  
"Yes. Now."  
His mouth descended to her lips as his knowing hand guided her  
to a shattering orgasm, it's suddenness robbing her of coherent  
thought.  
She soon became aware of his gentle caresses as the spasms passed  
through her. She slowly raised her arms above her head and stretched  
languorously, a smile of satisfaction on her beautiful face.  
He withdrew his arms and stood. She watched with fascination as  
he slowly lowered his shorts and stepped out of them. He was magnificent.  
Lean, muscled and very erect, his eyes smoldered down at her,  
making her lick her lips.  
In silence, he stepped into the bath and gently sat opposite her,  
lifting her legs and placing them either side of his. Taking her  
smaller hands in his, he carefully pulled until she slid up his  
legs and sat in his lap, her mound pressed firmly against his  
throbbing penis. His hands then went to her breasts, kneading  
and tweaking until she felt the need returning. His hot tongue  
swirled over her nipples as his hands slid around her waist to  
grip her buttocks. Rhythmically pulling her against him, her swelling  
clitoris was massaged by his hard penis so closely, she could  
feel the contours of the thick veins on the underside.  
He groaned and released her breast, his mouth finding, then gently  
biting the juncture of her neck and shoulder.  
She clutched at his strong shoulders, her lips kissing the sensitive  
skin of his scalp.  
When he raised her hips, she was more than ready for him. He positioned  
his erection and she sank down on him. He gasped and arched his  
neck, resting his head on the back of the bath, his eyes screwed  
shut.  
She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, pushing  
her tongue into his mouth, stealing his already laboured breath.  
He returned the kiss, his hands coming up her body to her hair,  
letting it down to cascade about her shoulders.  
She broke the kiss and looked hungrily down at him. With deliberate  
slowness, she raised her hips until he was nearly out of her silken  
trap, the slowly descended, taking every inch of his pulsing erection,  
then squeezing him internally. He moaned and gripped her hips  
as she did it again and again, teasing him, teasing herself.  
He wanted more.  
Suddenly he thrust up hard, pulling her forcefully down onto him.  
She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. Abandoning  
the slothful pace that had been set, he began to pump into her  
in a frenzy of raw power. Beverly threw her head back and screamed  
when his fingers made contact with her bloated clitoris. The water  
sloshed up her back and over the sides of the tub as his thrusts  
grew ever more powerful and rapid.  
"Oh God, yes!"  
Her orgasm ripped through her, wave after wave of sensation flooding  
out from her bud, consuming her entire body.  
He felt the crush of her internal muscles as his own climax overtook  
him. Pushing up into her pulsating vagina, he ground himself in  
her and went rigid as he rhythmically pumped his semen deep inside  
her, a guttural cry leaving his mouth.  
She collapsed forward onto his chest and he held her tenderly  
as they each recovered in their own way.  
Eventually, Beverly looked over the side of the bath.  
"Oh God, what a mess." She whispered.  
He turned her face to him and kissed her gently.  
"Worth every drip."


End file.
